


The Mayor's Office [Art]

by GlassMenagerie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, artwork, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:26:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassMenagerie/pseuds/GlassMenagerie





	The Mayor's Office [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariestess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/gifts).



I loved working on this and the idea of our favorite gays getting caught everywhere possible in Storybrooke! Hope you guys love Ariestess' fic just as much as I do!

 


End file.
